I'd Rather Be With You
by missjohns
Summary: It takes place after 3x01. Alaric's leaving Elena on her own, Stefan's calling Elena. Elena can't stand being alone and decides to go and see Damon. One shot in 3 parts.
1. I wanna get drunk with you

**_Disclame_**_**r:** I'm gonna borrow a few TVD characters, mainly just Elena and Damon, but for their own good. Too bad I don't own them. Ugh. No copyright infringement intended ._

**_A/N_**_**: **I've never written anything for TVD and this is my first try. I've been too obsessed with Delena lately, been reading fanfiction non-stop and the thought hit me. I need to write something! So here I go. Be nice to me, please and let me know what you think. Comments would make my day 3 One-shot in 3 parts. _

_**P/S:** If you leave me comments I'm uploading the second part later today ;) Enjoy!_

_**P/P/S:** I'm currently writing the second part and since I haven't gotten any comments I'm not publishing it until later :P But I've seen you guys followed this story, so I'm gonna upload it, hopefully tomorrow._

**Part One.**

**• I wanna get drunk with you •**

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Damon was gesturing for her to come in.

"I, I didn't want to stay home alone. It technically is still my birthday," Elena's eyes were hiding something, Damon could see it.

"Something else is bothering you. What is it, spill it," Damon was taking another long sip from his glass.

"Okay," sighing loudly Elena took the unfinished glass from Damon's hand and made a big gulp, crinkling her nose. Not like she didn't know it was Bourbon, but it was still too strong for her.

"Stefan called"

"He did?"

"He didn't tell anything, but I know it was him"

"You know what? It's still your birthday. We have more than an hour to make you feel better," Damon suddenly changed his face to a happier one, even a small half smirk formed on his lips. "I've a plan. It involves drinking"

"Damon…"

"Come on, you're 18, Elena. When was the last time you were drunk?"

"I've never been drunk"

"Then it's definitely the time to change that. It'll help, promise"

"I don't think it's a good idea, I don't know"

"For once, do something you don't do often"

"But we're not gonna drink Bourbon?"

"No, wine White, red?"

"Let's start with white"

Pouring the liquid into glasses Damon eyed Elena quickly, he could sense it, her heart wasn't at ease. She was tapping her shoe on the wooden floor, still wearing her white hills from earlier before.

"Okay, I tell you what to do and you do it, alright?" Damon handed her a glass and sat across from her on a chair.

"Depends on what you tell me to do"

"First step is an easy one. Take off your shoes and make yourself comfortable on the couch"

Kicking her shoes off and taking a sip she smiled, "My turn now"

"Ooh, sounds like a game to me"

"Maybe it is. Do you have a favorite song?"

"Sure. Spiral Staircase - More Today Than Yesterday"

"Never heard of this one. How come you didn't even take a second to think about it?"

"Well, it was my turn to ask questions and make orders, but okay, since it's your birthday. It's the 60s, I loved the 60s"

"I wanna hear it"

"Sorry, iPod's dead"

"You have an iPod?" Elena's eyebrows raised, curious smile was growing on her face"

"I see it's the game where you ask me questions and I answer them. Boring," Damon stood up and headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see"

Finishing her glass Elena finally started to feel a little bit better, more relaxed, but still thoughts of Stefan never left her head completely. A few moments later Damon was back. Holding the guitar in his hands.

"You gonna play it? You can play the guitar?"

"One question at a time, birthday girl"

"Okay, one last order, deal? Refill," Elena put the glass to the nearby coffee table.

"You wasted your last order for a refill?"

"Yes. Now play me that song. You were going to do it anyway, right?"

"I'm not that much of a guitar player, but I'm willing to try"

Damon put the guitar on his lap, checking strings, tuning them. It was interesting to witness him doing that. A couple of minutes later after the tuning was done the chords filled the air. The guitar sounded good, you could tell it was going to be a catchy song. Then the singing began.

_"I don't remember what day it was, I didn't notice what time it was,  
All I know is that I fell in love with you, And if all my dreams come true,  
I'll be spending time with you._

_Every day's a new day in love with you, with each day comes a new way of loving you,  
Every time I kiss your lips my mind starts to wander, if all my dreams come true,  
I'll be spending time with you"_

Elena was sitting there and listening in amusement, finally letting go of all the bugging thoughts, enjoying the company and Damon's skills. "Nice choice of a song," she thought to herself.

Ending the chorus Damon stopped and put the guitar aside.

"You know, I wasn't going to play the whole thing," smiling genuinely, Damon refilled his glass and noticed it was 11:53 p.m.

"7 more minutes and your birthday party is over"

"Yeah, and what about the last question from me?"

"Ask away"

"What would you wish for if it was your last wish? As in not just a birthday wish, but…" Elena didn't have to finish what she was going to say. Damon was inches away from her, looking into her eyes, fighting the urge to scoop the girl in front of him into a tight embrace, but instead he was lightly caressing her hands, preparing to say something, then suddenly changing his heart, he kissed her on the cheek, pulled away quickly, stood up and headed to the bar, for another bottle of wine, never answering the question.

Surprisingly, Elena was disappointed somehow about Damon's act. Maybe it was the wine, or Damon's charm or something else, she couldn't quite understand, but Damon's closeness was doing magical things to her. She definitely cared for the guy, she even told him she liked him, but another feeling was creeping in, that made her heart race, some kind of a desire to have him closer was growing inside of her.

Damon brought another bottle, opening it and pouring the glasses full.

"Happy birthday, Elena," the clock read 0:00.

"Bottoms up, Damon," smiling weakly, she took the glass and finished it in a few long sips.

"Easy there, honey"

"Maybe you're right, maybe for once in my life I need to get drunk and maybe I'll feel better"

"I'm not so sure anymore"

Elena looked more miserable than she was before she came an hour ago.

"I'll never know for sure if I don't try it. Refill," she commanded.

"Nope. It's enough for you"

"Damon, please, I'm 18, if I wanna drink I'm gonna drink"

"You're already drunk"

"I don't feel like I'm drunk"

"Stand up"

"Why?"

"Stand up. You'll see"

Dizziness. She wasn't sure that it felt too bad. But maybe Damon was right, it was enough.

"Well, I'm drunk and it sucks. It's not helping"

"You need to get some sleep now"

"No, I don't wanna sleep. I wanna play. Now your turn for questions"

"I don't feel like playing games, Elena" – Damon looked kind of bitter. It was always a torture for him being around her and knowing that she'd never be his girl that there would always be Stefan. He knew it damn well that the reason she came to him was not to hang out, but to find a way to help Stefan and find a way to kill Klaus.

"Can we just sit here for a bit more and then you'll get me home, okay?" – Elena took Damon's hand and forced him to sit down too. It was torturous. She was so close and so miserable and the only thing that could make her feel better was his brother. Who didn't give a shit and right now was probably draining someone dry feeling nothing but satisfaction with having a taste of blood in his mouth. Pressing her head onto Damon's shoulder Elena took a long breath and spoke, "I remember when I used to wanna learn how to play the guitar, but always thought I was too old for that." "You have good hands," Damon covered Elena's palm with his, "Almost as big as mine. You can learn to play it." How such a small touch could make you feel such a strong devotion? "Will you show me how to play it tomorrow then?" "I will. Now let me get you home." "I, I don't want to go home," Elena tried to smile but failed miserably, bursting into tears instead. "Ric's left, it just doesn't feel like home anymore, I don't wanna go. Can I?" – still shaking with sobs Elena turned her head facing Damon so close she felt shivers all over her body. Looking straight into his eyes she tried again, "Can I stay here?"


	2. I wanna get it over with

**_Short Summery_**_:Elena's putting on a brave face trying to resist what she really feels for Damon, but then breaks down, admitting it's not Stefan who her heart is longing for. _

**_Disclame_**_r: I'm gonna borrow a few TVD characters, mainly just Elena and Damon, but for their own good. Too bad I don't own them. Ugh. No copyright infringement intended ._

**_A/N: _**_Elena never told Stefan that she loved him when he called her. And the only reason she wanted to find Stefan was to tell him she moved on, that she wasn't in love with him anymore. So, it's not like it was in the show. One more part to go! Enjoy! And I'd really appreciate your comments, too. As much as I love receiving e-mails saying someone followed my story, feedback = love!_

**Part Two.**

**• I want to get it over with •**

No hungover. Thanks to Damon. Elena opened her eyes and found herself on Stefan's bed. The blinds were closed so no sunshine would bother her. Damon. Was it even appropriate to think about Damon while being in her boyfriend's bed? Would it be appropriate thinking about Damon while taking a shower? Staring into the mirror in front of her while brushing teeth all Elena could see was Damon's searing eyes. He's changed. A lot. She liked him. A lot. But that nagging feeling, she hated it. She felt like she owed Stefan. Her heart no longer was in love with him. Instead, it gave her nausea, imagining him doing horrible things to innocent people.

Making her way downstairs she found a steaming cup of coffee and a croissant which instantly made her smile. Also there was a note under the croissant's plate. "Be right back, don't miss me too much." And the funny thing was that she actually did miss him. She missed him all the time but she wouldn't wanna admit it to herself. Well, maybe her mind was saying one thing, but her heart was saying another, and her body was completely out of control. Instead of eating her breakfast, she went upstairs, to Damon's room. The bed was all lit up in thick warm sunshine and Elena couldn't resist it. Laying on Damon's bed felt good. Didn't she realize it by then that Damon was in love with her? Wasn't in obvious enough? I mean, he actually did tell her he loved her. And those longing eyes, those little touches; how could she deny it? But how could she deny that she felt the same? She was holding back her feeling for so long and it seemed like she couldn't do it anymore. She wasn't sure that it would always be Stefan. Not anymore. Not while laying in Damon's bed.

"Morning, sunshine," Damon greeted, flashing his smile at her."

"Hey," a small sincere smile appeared oh Elena's face in return.

"I believe I left you in Stefan's room last night. What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you and fell asleep. Where have you been?"

"I gotcha something. Let's go with me."

"A guitar? Thank you, Damon," Elena placed a small kiss upon Damon's cheek, because her hands were busy holding the instrument.

"When's my first lesson?"

"It's about to start!" Damon announced and a wide smirk spread on his lips.

"Let's start with basics," Damon started, looking all teacher-like. "This is a headstock, and these are tuners, which you will use to adjust the pitch oh each of the string of the guitar." Elena was all ears, paying attention to ever move of his lips. Was she really listening to him or was she shamelessly staring at his lips? "This is called neck and this round hole down there is called a sound hole. And two more things. This is called body and that's a bridge." Damon handed the guitar to Elena and begin again with, "Now I'm gonna teach you how to hold the guitar. Let me bring you a stool!" Damon was so eager to get back to Elena, he almost used his vampire speed and brought the stool from the kitchen in like 5 seconds..

"Here. Sit. Cross your right leg and hold the guitar's neck in your left hand and make sure it's parallel to the floor. Like that," Damon was right behind Elena's back, helping her to adjust it correctly. "Here, you got it!" Damon smiled devilishly and flopped on the couch. "We're done!" Elena's jaw dropped. "What? We didn't even get to the chords, how come we're already done?" "Later maybe?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I want pancakes!" "You're gonna make pancakes?" Elena was desperately trying to find a chord so she wasn't even looking at him. "We're going to the Grill" "What? No, I can't go out with my hair looking like that!" "I like when your hair looks like that" Damon was standing in the doorway playing with his car keys. "Are you coming or what?" "Give me 15 minutes and I need a blow dryer, my hair hasn't even dried yet." "Stefan's bathroom. He owns like three of those"

Thirty minutes later Elena entered the kitchen with "I'm ready!" "You needed half an hour to do this?" Damon pointed at her bun. "I don't care if you don't like it" Elena shrugged. "Are we going?"

Two plates with pancake stacks arrived just the same minute Caroline entered the Grill. Seeing Elena, Caroline come over, smiled with a tight lip smile and mouthed "We need to talk." "Later, okay?" Elena breathed, pointing at her pancakes. "Yeah, I'll be right there"

"Blondie didn't approve your hairstyle?" Damon said casually, forking the pancakes.

"I think it has something to do with the last night's dress." They both smiled and continued with the meal.

"Now you go talk with the blondie and I'll see ya later"

"Where are you going?"

"Got things to take care of." Damon replied.

"Okay."

Right the very second Damon left the Grill Caroline made a beeline to Elena's table and placed her bum in Damon's spot.

"Now you tell me everything! Oh, and I want pancakes, too!"

"I spent last night at the boarding house, if that's what you want to know."

"Well, I guessed by the choice of the dress you're wearing."

"Caroline, I can't do this anymore"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stefan. I can't be with him just because I owe him."

"Owe him? What do you owe him?"

"I mean, he came into my life just right after my parents died and I fell in love with him instantly. But it's not who he is now. And he's been that way before, you know." Elena took a deep breath.

"And I have feelings for Damon. Yeah, I know, I can't believe I actually just said it out loud. But I do. And I know Damon and he never lied to me about anything and I just can't do this anymore."

"But Damon, he's… Damon!"

"Yes, and that's what I love about him!"

"Then you need to tell Stefan how you feel about Damon!" Elena mentally thanked God that for once Caroline wasn't judgy. She really needed her friend's support.

"I will. Thanks, Caroline!"

Elena's phone vibrated. A text from Damon, "Wear something nice. I'll pick you up at 7."

"You found Stefan?" Elena typed the message and sent it right away. "Yup."

"Damon found Stefan," Elena spoke almost in a whisper.

"You're gonna tell him tonight?"

"It's never the right time, you know. I need to get it over with."

Tonight. Things are gonna change tonight.

Elena felt nervous. She was going to tell both Salvatores about her feelings and it seemed like the clock was ticking faster and faster with every second. Being at her house didn't feel right at all; like she didn't belong there and she didn't wanna spend more time in there than necessary.

Finally, she heard approaching car and switching the lights in her room she went downstairs.

"Do I look fine?" Elena asked sheepishly.

"You look beautiful" was Damon's simple response. And she did look dapper and her smooth shiny hair smelled like flowers.

"Why are you so nervous?" Damon couldn't help asking. He had no idea that Elena changed her mind about both of them and why she wanted to meet Stefan. She wanted to end it with Stefan for good and wanted to say another brother she was in love with him. She was in love with Damon.

"I just want to get it over with," Elena took a deep breath and smiled weakly.

A couple of hours later Elena and Damon entered an old Inn. Everything looked so vintage and live music was playing, like she traveled back in Time. The 20s, where Stefan had been his ripper self, just like he was then.

"Brother. Elena," Stefan greeted with a wide smile that never reached his eyes.

"Long time no talk," Damon nodded.

"I see you guys wearing the same shade of purple, looking all teamed up," Stefan eyed Elena with such a disgust she shivered.

"I wanted to talk to you Stefan," Elena's heart was beating out of her chest. Maybe is wasn't such a great idea to confront Stefan, but she needed to say it.

"Damon, can we have a moment alone, please?"

"I'll be right there."

"So, talk," Stefan finished his drink and waved at the bartender he needed more.

"I, ah, um," Elena couldn't find the right words.

"Let me say if for ya. You're with Damon now, right?" Stefan smiled bitterly and finished his new drink in one big gulp.

"Stefan, things have changed a long time ago and I'm not with Damon"

"You know Elena, I don't care. You can do whatever you wanna do with your life"

"Then why did you call me yesterday?"

"I was testing myself. I don't feel for you anything, Elena."

"Well, good then, because I'm not in love with anymore, either, Stefan."


	3. Happy is the heart that still feels pain

**_A/N:_**_ What can I say? It's the final chapter, people! And I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but I love to write. I suck at plotting and summaries, I know, but I'm willing to try and write more. Let me know in the comments what you think about this chapter or about the whole story. Anyways, hope you're having a good day/night/whatever that is in the world where you are now! Enjoy! _

_**P/S:**__ I seem to be stuck with this chapter but i felt so bad for not publishing it so I decided I'd do it now. Please let me know what you think! I might write another chapter just to have a proper ending, or maybe you like it that way. Tell me _

_**ALSO!**__ listen to an audio piece I recorded for this chapter here: post/43403749228/id-rather-be-with-you-read-knock-knock-damon i might do more of such if you like it ;) _

**Part Three.**

**• Happy is the heart that still feels pain •**

"Let's go home," Elena hotfooted out of the Inn right to Damon's car, tears welling up in her eyes. Did Stefan ever loved her at all? Damon hurried to the passenger door to open it for her. She looked so wrecked. She was not in love with Stefan, but she definitely had a spot in her heart for him, cause no matter what happened you couldn't just stop loving someone immediately. Stefan was a dick and Elena could never see it until then.

"We're home," Damon announced not so cheerfully. The ride back seemed to take mere minutes. Damon was driving like a maniac.

"Wait for me here, okay?" Elena had in mind another place when she said "home."

Elena went upstairs to take her duffle bag. She had to tell Damon she was planning to stay at the Boarding House for some time and that she was in love him. She just had to prepare herself. Damon would not make it easy for her. Elena was sitting on the corner of her bed replaying the scene of how she'd tell him about her feelings.

"Knock-knock?" Damon obviously couldn't wait in the car.

"We need to talk," Elena managed to say that until she broke down with crying.

"Shh, it's okay, we'll get him back, Elena. Sooner or later we will," Damon kissed the top of her head. He definitely had no idea what kind of talk Elena and Stefan had an hour ago.

"I don't want him back, it's just," Elena was sobbing softly into Damon's chest.

"How I could be so stupid, Damon?"

"People make mistakes"

"Damon…" Elena calmed down a little, slowly letting him go of her grip, looking into the eyes in front of her. So blue, so hypnotizing. It was harder than she thought it would be.

"Yeah?" He could totally feel her pulse and her heart thudding. What she wanted to tell him?

"I should've done it a long time ago," Elena said under her breath, but Damon could hear clearly every word.

"I, I love you Damon," Tears were gliding down Elena's flushed cheeks.

"Elena," Damon couldn't believe his ears. Did she just really uttered the words?

Without waiting for any response she was the one who initiated the kiss. For the first time, the kiss no one felt guilty about; a kiss full of meaning, passion, tenderness and love. It was both sweet as ever and salty with tears.

"I love you, Damon," Elena was saying between kisses, but the words were still unfamiliar to Damon's ears. And for the first time in decades his heart skipped a beat or two. Anticipation of having the love of his life in his arms without feeling the blame made his head dizzy with all the thoughts and dreams and wishes.


End file.
